


The Face They See

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Aliases, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Backstory, Cassian Andor-centric, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Cassian is always conscious of the complicated line between friendship and asset that he builds with the informants he knows across the galaxy. When Jyn meets one of these long held connections, she sees more of the life Cassian has lived. Written for the prompt masks forCassian Appreciation Week 2018.Thank you to Imsfire for betaing.





	The Face They See

His caf was cold as Imsek kept talking, the only bit of useful intel was at the beginning, now Cassian was into the second recitation of how Imsek’s business partner left and took all their inventory. He nodded and ordered a new round of caf for both of them and Imsek smiled, patting him on the back.“Joreth, you’re so good to me. I should introduce you to my wife.” 

“No, there’s no need for that.” That would be in too deep, if he knows the family then he’s seen as more than someone who passes through. Imsek shouldn’t trust him that much, trust him enough to share secrets but not family. “I should be going.”

Imsek sighed and took up the Corellian rum that he’d been working on, ignoring the caf and nodded. “Next time, Joreth, friendly man of secrets.” 

Cassian finished his caf and stood up with a smile. That’s a description that hits a little too close. His secrets mean that it’s best to keep a distance unless he’s cultivating an asset, then he’s as close as can be. Not like the pilots who fly and live and love together, he can’t afford to get into that kind of arrangement with anyone except Kay who only asks that he be there for maintenance and don’t die stupidly.

******

“Joreth, there you are. Did Grendreef finally let you go?” Cassian almost jumped as Iban, one of his fellow aides, slapped him on the back. Iban was the most physical of them and it probably would be nice and friendly if he was actually a new aide and not himself.

“Yes, is anything left from dinner?” 

“Nothing good, you need to get to the mess earlier, you’re too skinny.”

Cassian gave a small smile that he knew was self-deprecating with a touch of truth behind it. People had been telling him to eat more since he was a boy; it only worked when there was food. “I’ll manage. I need to be there or else he gets grumpy and can’t have that.”

“No, can’t have that.”

*******

“I know someone,” Cassian said as they moved down another level, going deeper into Coruscant.

Jyn adjusted her bag, they had the intel, but there’d been a problem with their rendezvous so down they went. “Will that someone have food?”

“Yes, Mast will feed us.” His voice had a smile in it as the odd lights of lower Coruscant flickered around them. “He knows me as Jeron.”

Then he turned to wait for her and while she didn’t need his help, it was an excuse to be briefly held.“Jeron, your middle name?”

“I used it as an alias when I was younger.” Cassian ran a quick hand through his hair and she grabbed his hand when she could. He seemed almost embarrassed, which didn’t happen often. They stepped out of the alley and at a bustling cantina, a gigantic Nautolan spotted them and laughed, “Jeron, it’s been too long.”

“Mast, it has, but I’m here and there’s someone I want you to meet.” The smile on Cassian’s face was real and true, this was a friend. When Mast looked at her, Jyn smiled at him, he wasn’t safe enough for real names but fake ones that were truer. “Lyra.”

Mast took a moment to spot their hands and then she felt him almost hug them both.“Go find a booth, your drinks are on me and later, Jeron, we’ll talk.”

“We will.” Cassian nodded and took her inside to a nice enough cantina and went to a booth that he clearly knew.

She didn’t let go of his hand and even allowed herself to lean on him when they were settled. “He’s a friend?”

“Yes, we met when we were younger, no one knew me so I could come here.” His voice was quiet, hiding old memories. “I need to let Kay know we’re safe.”  
In the dark of the booth, he pulled out his comm and said, “Safe in the depths.”

It crackled and Kay answered. “Then keep safe. I will be in contact when the exit is clear. While you are there, eat something, you have been climbing.”  
“We will,” Cassian said with a fond half smile before cutting and hiding the comm.

Jyn looked up at Cassian’s face, he was content, they were safe for a time and Jyn allowed herself a larger smile. “That’s a good idea. We’re due a night out.”

“We are.”

They ended up finding a room in a cheap hotel where Mast said they would be safe. Jyn watched Cassian’s face as Mast left. He looked vulnerable. In their room, after they’d set their gear down and both cleaned up, she asked. “What is it?”

“He’s friends with Jeron, a cover, not me.” He sounded tired and Jyn sat beside him on the bed, putting her hand at the base of his hair. She couldn’t think of anything to say so held him until they both fell asleep.

*******

Cassian was up as grey light found its way down from the higher levels of Coruscant. Jyn turned over in her sleep and he smiled down at her, he couldn’t believe she was with him with all that she knew. He gently moved a strand of her hair away from her mouth and that was enough to wake her, “Hm, going?” 

“To get some caf and there’s a nice bakery nearby. I’ll be back soon.” Then he kissed her cheek as she nodded and went back to sleep.

Outside, he walked to the bakery, where he got a smile from the Sullastan behind the counter, “I’ve seen you before.”

“You make the best pastries.” Cassian said with a true smile. One sweet treat that looked like a mountain that always made him think of Fest. 

A shadow fell over him and he tensed until he heard Mast’s voice, “Jeron, I thought I might find you here. You’ve always had the good taste to enjoy Kaa’s goods.” 

“Ever since you introduced me to them. Thank you.” It was an honest thank you. Cassian hoped that Mast knew that. He bought Mast’s breakfast and caf along with his and Jyn’s, it didn’t feel like enough but it was something.

Mast patted his shoulder once they both had their bags and cups with a small smile. As they walked toward the motel, he said, “None of that. We’re still just two boys from the Outer Rim. That’s all I need.”

Cassian nodded and as he looked up at Mast, he saw someone he trusted and who saw him as a friend. That was true and counted.


End file.
